Farm Adventure
by Kristen APA
Summary: John takes his son to meet some of Downton's pastoral citizens.


**A/N:** Happy Father's Day, John! This was an idea I had scribbled down a while ago, now fleshed out.

A special thanks to theglamourfades, Isis the Dog, and Skeeter0003, and everyone who reviewed my latest work(s). Fictional writing is not a strong suit of mine and I agonize over every sentence whenever I do try to turn my ideas and headcanons into fic. Reviews encourage me to continuing doing so. I am always glad to know that others enjoy reading about these beloved characters.

I suck at titles and this was the working title so I went with it. There's slightly more in here than just a farm adventure, though.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Downton Abbey._

* * *

John balanced Will on his left hip, his cane in the other hand. His son squirmed with excitement, but kept his little arms securely around his father's neck.

"Piggy!" the toddler squealed, knowing what he had been promised to be shown.

"Yes, yes," John assured him, "we are going to see the piggies. And the sheep too."

"Peeps?"

A grin spread on the man's face. Will's vocabulary was growing day by day, but it was adorable how his speech patterns still were baby-like. Both him and Anna discussed often that their boy was getting bigger and older, and as Anna put it, "becoming a little man."

They caught up to the rest of the group. Lady Mary had a hold of Master George's hand, Miss Sybil deemed now old enough to apparently skip around on her own after Mr Branson. The merry band had indeed now reached the pigs.

It still was surreal that the Crawleys had allowed use of the nursery for their servants' child, but Anna and John did not question it, as it allowed them to have Will with them at work while they will figured out their plans for purchasing their dream hotel. The nursery was more of where Will napped, especially as a newborn. Mr Barrow, having both turned over a new leaf and also a penchant for children, did not mind the youngest Bates downstairs in the servants' hall with them as long as he was behaving himself. Will enjoyed being cooed over by the staff, but also enjoyed playing with the Crawley children. Master George and Miss Sybil were both quite a few years older than him, but always included him in their fun. Miss Violet, Lady Mary's daughter with Mr Talbot, was now the youngest of the bunch as an infant, and did not join them on this adventure.

Lady Mary and Mr Branson spoke to Mr Mason as the children marveled over the pigs, which were quite huge. John slow knelt down with Will, careful of his knee, but did not let go of his son. Even if he was growing like a weed, he still was too small to be that close to the massive animals.

"Daddy," he said very quietly.

"Yes?"

"It's piggy." He pointed to the sty.

John chuckled. "Yes, these are the piggies."

Will wiggled his hands and them pressed them to his father's face with glee.

The other adults finished with Mr Mason and headed over to them. "He says that everything is ready for the show this weekend," Lady Mary announced proudly.

"Very good, m'lady," responded John with a slight bob of his head.

"Up," commanded Will.

"Up, _please_ ," he corrected, but did as asked.

They continued over to see some of the sheep, which Downton would be entering for the first time. While the estate had had always had sheep, or so it seemed, their newer addition, the pigs, where the ones that scooped up all the awards at the fat stock shows. This time, Lady Mary had the farmers send their best sheep to one of farms close to Yew Tree for inspection. They'd been narrowed down, and now Lady Mary was checking on them just in case. Although, it was more of a guise to let the children see these animals as well.

As she went to inspect her future prize winners, John took Will over to see the sheep grazing in the pasture.

"Look Will," he said, pointing, "a mama sheep and a baby sheep."

"Peep?"

"Well, not quite. Sheep." He set Will down and let him toddle over closer, him still right at his side.

"You know your Lambie?" asked John, referring to the plush sheep toy in Will's growing menagerie, which included Winnie-the-Pooh and Peter Rabbit.

"Lambie!" Will squealed. For a second, John was afraid that the animals would jump at the noise, but they weren't put off at all.

"This little fellow," he said gesturing to the small one, "is like Lambie."

Will reached out to the lamb, John keeping a close eye on him. "Pet it like you do Tiaa."

He grinned with understanding, gently running his hand down the little sheep's back.

"Good job, Will!" John encouraged. "We'll have to bring Mummy with us next time."

* * *

John crept into the bedroom, seeing Anna's prone figure still snuggled under the sheets. She stretched and yawned though as he entered.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly as he lowered himself next to her.

"'tis all right, I was asleep all afternoon. How was it? Did he enjoy the piggies?"

"He did indeed. But we also got to see the sheep, although he calls them 'peeps', and he even got to pet a lamb."

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm glad he had fun. And I'm glad you had fun too." She added with a twinkle in her eyes. He might have not said it, but Anna knew that he cherished all the time he spent with their son.

"I told him we'll take you with us next time. Although I am happy you took it easy today."

"I'm fine, John, I swear. Bad harvest." She let her hand drift down to her midsection. Only a few weeks ago she did she see Dr Ryder to have the stitch put in, overjoyed that were expecting again. They both had felt so blessed to have Will in their lives, and now the impending arrival of another child made them feel even more so. Expanding their family was something they had hoped for, although only spoken in passing until she suspected it might indeed be happening.

John linked his fingers with her, resting where their second child was now safely residing. "Bad harvest." Anna was less worried this time, and things were going smoothly.

"I'll give Will a bath, he's gotten a little dusty on his adventure."

"Good idea, thank you."

He leaned down, and their lips touched gently as they smiled into the kiss. He gave her fingers a squeeze and then her belly a little tickle before sliding off the bed to collect their son.

* * *

John placed Will in the porcelain tub. He was too big now for the tin tub they used to bathe him in when he was first born.

Will splashed around a little bit as John rolled up his sleeves. He then lapped the soapy water over toddler.

With his father hovering over him, Will reached upward, his little chubby fingers almost going into John's nose. He giggled as John pulled back a bit to avoid the suds going places it shouldn't.

"Daddy will wash his face later tonight, William."

"Bubba!" He splashed around, and collected more bubbles.

"How about this?" John said. He gathered some of the suds and worked it into a lather on top of Will's head, making several points. "A crown for King Baby!"

Will waved his arms triumphantly. "King Baby!"

"And in few months time, you'll have help ruling your land." John and Anna had told their son a few times that he'd soon be a big brother, but he was still too young to really understand. But considering how well he got along with the Crawley children, they knew he'd be wonderful with his new sibling.

King Baby squealed with delight.

* * *

After dinner, eventually it was time for bed. Anna retired to theirs, and John arrived toting Will, the toddler himself carrying his Lambie. John also had managed to bring in one of their son's books, tucked under his arm.

Will nestled into Anna's side, and she smoothed his clean hair. John carefully got into bed next to him, their little one now cuddled in the middle. They all snuggled together, Anna and John holding the book across Will so he could see the pictures. They took turns reading to him, but he soon drifted off to dreams of his farm adventure.

* * *

That weekend was a fat stock show. Anna was feeling energized, and dressed Will up smartly, smiling as placed the cap on his head before the whole family headed out to Malton.

"Look Mummy, sheeps!" He pointed from his position in her arms at the wooly creatures, happy to get his father's wish of showing her them.

She looked, and then turned back to smile at John, Will getting it almost right this time. "Yes, dear, sheep!"

They got closer to the pen, and Anna set their boy down on a bale of hay to let him peer in. She held him at the waist, her other hand with her handbag handle looped around her wrist. For a brief moment she brought that hand to her middle, sneaking a quick press. John smiled at the sight, leaning on his cane, and took in the whole picture. He really was the luckiest man in the world. Sure, it had taken time for his luck to turn around – he still pinched himself, admiring all that he had now. His beautiful, wonderful wife, his adorable son, another child on the way. Their dream of a hotel in the works. All the love they shared. They had been through so much, but now they _had_ so much.

Anna turned and waved John over, smiling. He made his way over to his family, so blessed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _King Baby_ is a great picture book by Kate Beaton for children who are soon gaining a new sibling ;) and really an adorable book all around.

If you enjoyed, please leave something in the review box below~ it would mean a lot to me.


End file.
